Story of World: New Sunbeam Island
(世界物語 日光島に戻る Sekai Monogatari: Nikkō Shima ni Modoru, lit. "Story of World: Return to Sunbeam Island") is an game for the Nintendo Switch, based on its anime adaption Story of World: Princess Magic. The game is a remake of the Wii game, Pretty Country: Enjoy Happiness, fixing some glitches in the original game. Unlike previous Story of World video games and its original version, this game contains darker and more mature content, hence the reason why its age rating was bumped up to 13+. In addition, there is a strong emphasis towards relaxing atmosphere with townspeople to interact with and contests to be done. Development This game was revealed during Maiyumeno Academy Direct on 6 May 2019 and the Western version was originally intended to be released in Late Summer/Early Fall 2019. During E3 2019 on 13 June 2019, the gameplay from trailer and title were shown. It was revealed that the Western version of this game has been delayed until sometime in October 2019, stating that "to ensure the game is the best it can be, we must ask that Western fans wait a little longer than we thought." On 24 September 2019, the game's release date was cut short and Maiyumeno Academy eventually released it on 28 September 2019. Story The story is based around Laurentius and Claire, two young companions in an island called Sunbeam Island (based on real island of Heligoland, a small archipelago in the North Sea near Schleswig-Holstein, Germany), to meet and deliver a gift to its 'God'. The boat, however, is invaded by rogue pirates and a fight ensues. During the fight, the protagonist faint and it is later revealed that he/she developed amnesia. The player was thrown out of the pirate ship, where he/she lands on Sunbeam Island. He/She is mistaken for a member of royalty who was supposed to be showing up soon to help run the town. Although this is quickly revealed not to be the case, the rival protagonist, named Michelle, was due to arrive is happy to let the player take over her job. From there on out, the player is tasked to gain trust from the citizens in Sunbeam Island, and work around the town to unlock features needed to carry on with the slice of life aspects for this game. At the same time, the player will find a mysterious force at work in the nearby Idol Stages that is in need of investigation, with some idols being able to live on Sunbeam Island as residents upon defeating. The player may also date a bachelor or bachelorette, get married, and have two children of each gender. Each candidates for marriage have their own personalities, behavior, and Flower Events which the player will learn through series of events before marriage. There are two ending in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island, making it an astounding game. #The first 'ending' is marked upon completing the first main storyline. #The second 'ending' occurs when the player defeated Kasia and obtain the Sunshine Gate Spell, then use it. New Features *Upon starting the game, players are asked by the school principal to choose between 4 different styles of homes: Natural or Cute for female and Sporty or Cool for male. Several other themes, such as rustic, hip, harmonious, elegant, modern, historical, and civic are present and were given their own obtainable bachelors/bachelorettes. *Players will be given two options on what he/she can say when riding an boat. Choosing I'm sailing away, baby! will end up playing as Lukas, Goodness, I'm so high! will end up playing as Claire, and Not sure which one... will let this game randomize the main character's gender. *Players can be customized by changing gender, hair-style, hair color, facial features, eye color, clothes, and accessories. The main character's overall design is slightly more detailed than in previous titles, featuring a more subdued color scheme and clear hair physics and shaders. The player also appears more expressive, showing a thoughtful expression when selecting items in his/her pocket, and moving their eyes around to look at nearby townspeople and bugs. *Furniture can be made by placing a craft order. Players can use Island Tickets to start an order even if they don't have all of the materials required, as well as speed up the time it takes for an order to be completed. *Seeds are sown in a 3x3 square. *The player can craft furniture, decorative items, and clothing for own House, RV, and character respectively - such as paper and wood by speaking to Oscar. Items such as fruits and bugs can be exchanged with townspeople for crafting materials. *The game now includes additional varieties of the standard animals as well as new animals such as angora rabbits and alpacas. The rabbits reside in the pet house. *Amenities are large attractions townspeople can use. There can be a maximum of 2 amenities per house. *Island Tickets are earned through regular gameplay or purchased in Supermarket. Tickets can be used for a variety of things, including shortening crafting times and easily acquiring materials. *New pets are Komodo dragon and Wallaby. Navigation Category:Games